Love and War
by daniiibabiii
Summary: Clary is an undercover spy,When she meets her assignment Jace,she doesnt like him much but cant help she feels an attraction towards him.When she finds she has to train him to become an spy himself shes not happy but they might have bigger problems.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Well this is my first fan fiction so I hope its not too bad. I was nervous about putting it up :/ R&R please

Chapter 1

Agent: Clarissa Fairchild Age: 18 Rank: Spy Physical appearance: Curly red hair, five feet tall, green eyes, freckles. Location: NYC New York Position: The Institute Jocelyn's office Time: 6:19:57 A.M. I walk through the black double doors that I knew all too well. Jocelyn Fairchild the head of all

agents of the New York City Institute and my mother was sitting at her desk. Everyone tells me

I look like her, same curly red hair and bright green eyes. She is beautiful but I always think of

myself as plain. There are Institutes all over the world. We are a group of agencies that protect

people from danger, we are like the FBI but better. The desk was piled with files. Then I

noticed Alec is already here.

"Ms. Fairchild, you're late." My mother said. "Care to explain? You know I don't tolerate

tardiness." She never treated me like a daughter, just an agent."Yeah, I know." She raised an eyebrow at me, telling me she wanted an explanation.

"Traffic?" I say questioningly.

Alec looked back at me and smiled. I took a seat beside him smirking at my mother. Alec is

one of my best friends, along with Simon and Izzy. We all have been partners for a couple years

now and they know me the best out of everyone. Especially since Jocelyn and Luke my

stepfather run the Institute 24/7 since I was eleven years old. I spend most of my childhood

exploring and creating chaos at the Institute with Alec. Then, when I was thirteen and Alec was

fourteen, Izzy, Alec's sister, and Simon, a good friend of mine since the first grade, were

recruited.

Agent: Alec LightwoodAge:19Rank: SpyPhysical appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes. Pale. 5'11 160lbs Location: NYC New York Position: The Institute Time: 6:30:00 P. could tell she was annoyed with me but I didn't really care.

"Now that you're here Clarissa, we can now discuss how your assignment is going." Jocelyn

said. She knows I hate when she calls me Clarissa. "Who has made contact and how."

"I have." Alec said. "He is my adoptive brother, though he has not met Clary yet, I've talked

about her." He looked nervously at her. Alec was always intimidated by Jocelyn. Me? Not so much.

Jocelyn narrowed her eyes at me. I hate the way she looks at me. It is as if she looks at me with

disappointment. "Clary you will make contact tonight and remember no romantic

entanglements."

I rolled my eyes. Agents are not allowed to have romantic relationships with their assignments.

"What's so important about him, why have we been protecting him for three months?" I

questioned her, I always do and never get a straight answers. Today I will.

"Clarissa… he's..." she hesitated, she looked at Alec, "Can you give us a minute?"

Alec was about to walk out when I cut in.

"You can say it in front of Alec, he is as much apart of this assignment as I am." I say. She won't meet my eyes.

"Very well, Clarissa you know when you were young Valentine experimented on you. Injected something he believes was angel blood into you."

The angel blood makes me stronger then others, I have more balance. The scientists I went to say other things might surface as I got older, but so far nothing. Valentine was my father; he was an agent here until my mother found out about his experiments and kicked him out. He vowed to get revenge on us for kicking him out. We have heard rumors of him building an army and talking over the city. In my opinion, I don't know why he stops at New York City and just doesn't go with the United States but no one knows his mind state. I nodded. It was the only thing I could bring myself to do."You know there was another child." She met my eyes this time. I did, I dreamt of him only seeing the back of his golden head.

"Well, we believe that's Jace."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Agent: Clarissa FrayRank: SpyPhysical appearance: Curly red hair, five feet tall, green eyes, freckles. Location: NYC New York Position: Apartment in SoHo Time: 10:19:57 P. running, no one ever heard me coming. But, of course, when your trained to hear everything and nothing at the same time, you know when someone's near. I park my black Suzuki GSX-R750 in front of an apartment building in SoHo. The sun is setting and the sky is painted with beautiful oranges, pinks and purples. A mother is helping her two children in the door, they have to be about three. Two people just passed on bikes and a girl with dark hair and a skimpy outfit just got into a cab. _Footsteps. Careful. Soft. Leads with the left foot. _I smirk. I know those footsteps. I whirl around and tackle him to the ground."ALEC LIGHTWOOD! You always have this ridiculous thought that you can sneak up on me." I smiled down at him. Agent: Alec LightwoodRank: SpyPhysical appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes. Pale. 5'11 160lbs Location: NYC New York Position: Apartment in SoHo Time: 10:30:00 P.M."Ugh. Yeah, but if you know its me why do you insist on attacking me. He said sitting up slightly." His blue eyes laughing.

"Just for kicks." I laughed getting up and pulling him up with me . "So what are we doing in SoHo exactly?" I look up and see a guy looking at us from his window on one of the top floors. I couldn't really see that high to see his factures. He eyed us curiously. Knowing he probably saw me tackle Alec I laughed to myself. "Well, you have to make contact. Here we are." Alec said This is were Jace lives ? I say looking up at the building. _Jace Lightwood. Age 18Physical appearance: Golden hair, golden eyes, Tan. about 5'11, 170lbs History: Besides being adopted at age seven by the Lightwoods past is relatively to self: Known for being a player._"Yes and I invited him to your gig at Pandemonium tonight." he says not looking at me. Simon and I formed a band to fill the little free time we have not on assignments. "Oh that's right! We have one tonight!" Simon would kill me if I didn't show up. I am the lead singer. I look at Alec who seems to be having a battle in his head."You alright right Alec?""I just don't think you would like him." Alec says meeting my gaze this time. "You're worried that I wont like him?" I smiled. Alec always one to worry. Alec flushed. He's a little bigheaded. "Please how bad can he be?" I laughed. And even if he is THAT bad, I bet I could handle him. I say with a wicked grin on my gave me a worried look. "Oh don't look at me like that. Come on, let me go meet the guy." I say dragging Alec towards the door to the building."Here we go." Alec says, letting out a breath and letting me lead him to the lobby. *******Alec and I walk into what I call a toothpaste green walled lobby. It has chocolate brown couches with a matching coffee table. On the coffee was a vase that matched the walls with white orchids inside. There was no one inside the lobby besides a lady sitting at the front desk with dark hair and dark eyes. She was pale, and wore a white blouse, she didn't look like she really cared about what we were doing here. "He lives on the 85th floor," Alec said to me as we walk into the elevator. By the look of the buttons, there are 90 floors in all. We step out of the elevator while a family of five go inside. We walk down the white walled green rugged hallway to apartment 8527. Alec knocks but after a while no one answers. "Are you sure he's home?" I ask him. "Yeah, but maybe we should come back in a little while, he is probably with a girl." I role my eyes at Alec. "Yeah well I am gonna make my way inside one way or another." I bend down taking a bobby pin out of my hair. I picked the lock and the door opened. "Come on, Alec," I say sweetly as he laughed at me. We walk in and see Jace making out with a blond girl in a miniskirt on a red couch. Blonde, brown eyes ,paleAbout 5'5 black miniskirt hot pink top. Black boots _Whore. _His living room had brown curtains and a tan colored rug. It had a flat screen television that was playing soft music. Alec cleared his throat but neither of them were responsive. I take the remote control of the matching love seat and turn off the TV. "Yo, Blondie!" I shouted. Both of their heads snapped toward me."Who the hell are you?" Jace snapped at me. Alec must have disappeared into the kitchen. He looked me up and down. He smirked and was about to say something when I cut in. "Hey, Miniskirt, yeah you gotta go!" I say pulling her off the couch and out of Jaces snatched her arm back. "You can't just come in here and expect me to leave, we were in the middle of something." She screeched at me "We have room for one another. You can always join." Jace winked at me. Wow, he's gorgeous. Golden eyes with hair to match and that smile. I would love to run my finger through- What are you saying Clary? Pull yourself together! No romantic entanglements! I rolled my eyes. Who the hell does this guy think he is? "Oh no, I want you all to myself," the girl said trying to sound seductive. Wow, this girl needs help."Oh please!" I say shoving the girl out the door and closing it."What about my stuff!" She screams. "I'll mail it!" I let out a breath. I turn around to see that Jace got up off the couch and was standing not too far from me. He looked amused. Yeah, why does Alec always have to be right? "Alec get your ass in here!" I yell into the kitchen. He comes out with a soda in hand. "Really?" I ask him. "Sorry, you usually do the barging in and getting answers thing and I was thirsty," Alec stated. I rolled my eyes. "Alec ! Is she for me? Did you finally get me what I wanted for my birthday!" Jace grinned at me. "

OH MY GOD . YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKIN KINDING ME! JACE! NO!" Alec says.I pulled out one of my knives from my back pocket and hurl it towards Jace. His eyes went wide and it hit the wall just inches away from his head. "Say that again and next time I wont miss." I growl at him. I wasn't gonna take crap from him. "Ok easy, Clary." Alec says to me. I look at him. His eyes are sorry. "Feisty, aren't you?" Jace says. I was about to grab another knife when Alec caught my arm. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Jace." Alec began. "This is my best friend Clary I was telling you about." "Clary." Jace said circling me his eyes never leaving me. For some reason I like the way my name sounds when he says it .STOP THAT! I scolded myself. This isn't good. I kept my poker face, I wasn't going to let him know what I thought of him. "How are you doing that?" Jace asked me. "Doing what?" "Not jumping my bones! Most girls would be making out with me by now," he said "I am not like most girls. Sorry to bruise your ego." I looked him up and down. He did look like he needed watching. He could probably hold himself in a fight. I noticed him staring at me not saying anything. "You know its rude to stare." "Sorry, I am just amazed by you." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes. I notice Alec silently laughing at all of this. Alec looked at Jace. "We have to be at Pandemonium in an hour so get ready." "I don't need an hour. I am not a girl." Jace said. My phone started to go off, it was a text from Simon. (A/N bold Simon Bold Italic Clary)**Need you early at Pandemonium for sound check. **Yes! Perfect timing. I smiled._**Be there in five. **_I walk over to the window and open the screen all the way. "Hey! I'll meet you guys there. I need to be there early for sound check." "Why do you need to do a sound check?" Jace asked me. "You didn't tell him Alec?" Alec just shrugged. I looked at Jace. "I am in a band and we are performing tonight."Jace's eyes light up. "I can't wait to see that." He smirked."Of course you can't." I say sticking both hands out window and putting my feet on the edge. "Whoa, there. What the hell are you doing? Are you insane!" Jace yelled wide eyed. Alec chuckled. "Just a little." I laughed. "Later pretty boy." "Wait! Don't! You can't just-" I couldn't hear the rest.I fling myself into the rain flipping backwards into the air, falling gracefully for another minute feeling free. I grab my Grappling-Hook Pistol from my side and shooting it to the top of the building were it hooks to the edge. I stop a little feeling the pull of the cable and scale the building the rest of the way down. Once my feet are on the ground I press a button on my pistol and the cable snaps back into the gun. I walk to my motorcycle and put my helmet over my red curls. I look up and see Jace's head out the window. He's the one that was looking earlier. I laughed to myself. I swing my leg over the side of it. As I started it, the engine roared beneath me. I kicked the break pulling on to the road and made my way to Pandemonium. Tonight's going to be interesting.

Well? Do you like it ? Hate it ? Tell we what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys , this is chapter 3, thank you to my wonderful beta Kristin Michelle A. She has helped me so much with this story. well here ya go I hope you like it **

I park my bike away from the pouring rain in the parking garage across from Pandemonium. I

cross the street to find Aline Penhallow managing the entrance. Raphael usually is managing the

entrance, I wonder where he is. There was a line around the block filled with guys in white t

shirts and girls in skimpy dresses. I noticed at the front of the line was the girl I kicked out of

Jace's apartment. She had a group of her friends behind her that were laughing at something she

said.

"Hey Aline where is Raphael tonight." I smiled as I walked passed the red velvet rope.

Aline, Izzy, and I train together on weekday mornings. The three of us have gotten pretty close.

_Agent: Aline Penhallow Rank: Spy Physical appearance: Dark Brown hair , brown eyes, pale, 5'1 Location: NYC New York Position: Pandemonium Time: 11:15:00 P.M._

"Hey Clary , he said he had a date. He is probably inside and just said that knowing I would tell

you." she smiled back at me. Raphael is a spy at The Institute as well, we have always flirted

but he has been wanting to ask me out. If he ever gets close to asking me I always quickly find a

way out of it.

I smiled. I was about to go in past her when the girl yelled out.

"Hey you can't let your friends in without paying!"

Before I could say anything Aline cut in.

"She is performing here!" she said as a matter a factly.

"Go ahead in Clary."

"Thanks Aline, we'll talk about this later."

she nodded.

I walked into the already crowded club and took in my surroundings. Bodies pressed together

on the dance floor as they moved to the music the dj played. A girl is flirting with a guy in one

corner and in the other corner a couple is fighting about something over the loud music. At the

bar there is blonde taking back shots, her blue eyes red and puffy like she had been crying. A

Family member could have died, have been killed even or maybe she just got dumped. Its

funny how things can be different then they seem. Then I froze. Someone is watching me. I turn

around to see a tall white blond haired guy with black coal like eyes staring at me. I watch him

watching me for what seems like forever neither of us moving.

My phone starts to buzz snapping me to reality. I look down at my phone. Its Jocelyn.

"Agent Fairchild." she says as I answer.

"Jocelyn."

"Clary, I have made up my mind, I want to recruit Mr. Lightwood so you can protect each

other , he has a right to know what's going on." Protect each other? I can protect us both. He

doesn't need to be dragged into this. Even if we were both injected with who knows what.

"But Jocelyn we really don't have time to train a newbie right now with Valentine after -."

"I don't want to hear it , take him to dinner or something to help him take this all in, I am sure

Alec will help too."

With that she hung up the phone. Ugh! She always has to make things difficult.

I look behind me to see the same guy still staring at me, although he is a little closer this time. A

chill went down my spine.

"CLARY!" Simon screamed over the music.

_Agent: Simon Rank: Spy Physical appearance: Dark Brown hair , brown eyes, pale, 5'1 Location: NYC New York Position: Pandemonium Time: 11:30:00 P.M._

"Simon! I have been looking for you !"

"Clary I called your name five times, what were you staring at?"

" I was staring at -" I whirl around and find that he has disappeared.

"nothing I just…never mind." I say putting this in the back of my mind for now.

"Ready to go." he asks with a little uncertainty.

"Yea Si lets do this." I say trying to reassure him. Its not really working. I cant hide anything

from Simon, he knows me to well. But I don't want to tell him about that guy yet , and ill tell him

about Jace after the performance.

We walk onto the stage were the band is setting up. I set my mic up and take a deep breath.

The crowd falls to a hush.

"Hey everybody!, I see the usual out here tonight and some newbie's. Well for the newbie's

here we don't have a band name yet cause, well lets face it all the ones we thought of sucked." I

say as the crowd of people laugh with me.

"Here is something new for you guys." Simon says grinning.

I smile at him. We have been working on this song for forever and he even gets to sing with me.

As the music starts Jace and Alec walk in. Jace's eyes find mine. How am I going to tell him

that we are recruiting him. His lips are pulled into a smirk. My stomach flips. What the hell!

Since when does that happen. Alright time to wipe that smirk off his face. (Bold=Clary Bold

Italic= Simon)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where Ive become so numb **

Jace's eyes widen a little. Only someone with training like me would have noticed. It's my turn to smirk.

**Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home **

_**[wake me up] **_**Wake me up inside **_**[I cant wake up**_**] ****Wake me up inside **

**[**_**Save me**_**] Call my name and save me from the dark **

**[**_**Wake me up**_**] Bid my blood to run **

**[**_**I cant wake up**_**] Before I come undone **

**[**_**Save me**_**] Save me from the nothing Ive become Now that I know what Im without You cant just leave me Breathe into me and {make me real Bring me To life **

**[**_**wake me up**_**] ****Wake me up inside **

**[**_**I cant wake up**_**] Wake me up inside **

**[**_**Save me**_**] Call my name and save me from the dark **

**[**_**Wake me up**_**] Bid my blood to run **

**[**_**I cant wake up**_**] Before I come undone **

_**[Save me**_**] Save me from the nothing Ive become **

**{Bring me to life [**_**Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside] **_

**{Bring me to life Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead **

_**[All of this I, I cant believe I couldnt see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me] **_**Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything **

_**[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul] **_

_**{Dont let me die here(It most be something wrong) **_**Bring me to life **

_**[wake me up] **_**Wake me up inside**

_**[I cant wake up] **_**Wake me up inside **

_**[Save me] **_**Call my name and save me from the dark **

_**[Wake me up] **_**Bid my blood to run**

_**[I cant wake up**_**] Before I come undone **

**[**_**Save me**_**] Save me from the nothing Ive become Bring me to life **

**[**_**Ive been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside] **_**Bring me to life **

When the music stopped I saw a blur flash by out of the corner of my eye. As I turn to see

what it was the power goes out. Before I have chance to react something hit the back of my

head and everything went black…

**Ok so I hope you don't hate me for the ending… again I say thank you to my beta Kristin Michelle A . I loved her idea of putting Raph into this. XD **


End file.
